The Hamato Chronicles: Homecoming
by mamaghostie61542
Summary: Some wounds never heal, and some scars will never fade. The Turtle boys adopted big sister (OC) returns from War with her demons in tow. How will the clan cope? Is there something wrong with Shredder? If you recognize it, it ain't mine. PTSD Trigger Warning Rated M for Violence, Language, and Drug Use...And Possibly Lemons in later chapters. AU and most definitely NOT canon
1. Chapter 1

The Hamato Chronicles

Book 1—Homecoming Chapter One-

Hamato Yoshi refused to tell his sons why they were staying in a lair they moved away from almost 15 years ago for just one night. Not one of the boys remembered exactly where they lived when their big sister, Marlowe, left for the Marine Corps.

Splinter sat in the dojo, barely meditating, waiting for his daughter to call his shell cell. At 4a.m., said apparatus vibrated against his leg.

"Marlowe," he whispered into the phone.

"Pop, let me in," she smiled and then hung up, knowing her father would check to be sure she was alone.

He stepped lighter than his 50 plus years let on. He opened the door and saw his human daughter, whom he had adopted when she was 10.

 _Flashback_

 _A 30 year old Yoshi had just moved to NYC and had started to rebuild his life when he found a tiny little girl shivering in the pile of trash around the dumpster in the alley by his Dojo._

 _"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he whispered as the girl sunk back into the refuse. "My name is Yoshi. What's yours?"_

 _Her black eyes were terrified and her dark hair was matted. She shook her head and whispered, "I don't remember anymore. Sir only called me burden."_

 _"Would you like to come with me? Warm, safe bed, hot food, warm baths and clothes, school, and attention whenever you want it."_

 _"Mister Yoshi, you had me at warm and safe. But don't come too close. I have bugs," she sighed as she itched the back of her head._

 _"We will need to cut these mats off anyway, so we can deal with them then."_

 _The Lady who ran the apothecary two doors down gave him some gel to apply after he cut her hair and advised him to burn their clothes and her matted hair. She, then, gave Yoshi some tea tree shampoo and said to wash their hair with it to prevent infestation. Next, she gave him a few outfits her own granddaughter had outgrown._

 _After they had her all cleaned up and bug free, he noticed the coppery hue to her skin and wondered which American Indian Nation she belonged to. Research would prove her to be Lakota._

 _As the winter wore on, Marlowe Jean, as she was now named, became a fixture at the Dojo, learning everything he could teach her about martial arts. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they had dinner with Father Corelli, who helped Marlowe catch up to get her ready for school in the fall._

 _Marlowe always rode the bus to the Dojo after school and waited on her 'Pop', more often than not, she did homework, trained or did small chores for extra money in her allowance. Then, they would return to Yoshi's apartment together and fix supper. Next, was doing and/or finishing her homework and bed._

 _It was late fall when they were coming home and saw that their building was on fire. Yoshi quickly grabbed Marlowe's hand and they immediately went back to the Dojo._

 _When they got inside, Yoshi started muttering and mumbling about being followed._

 _"Pop," Marlowe stated calmly._

 _Yoshi didn't answer; he just kept mumbling and pulling at his hair._

 _"DAD," the diminutive girl yelled._

 _Yoshi nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning quickly, he saw the fear on his daughters face. He grabbed her up in a large hug and whispered, "We're safe. We are safe."_

 _"Safe from what, Pop?"_

 _Yoshi then told her about his past._

 _Marlowe cried, her heart breaking for Tang Shen and Miwa, for the mother and little sister she would never get to meet and for the heartache so apparent on her dad's face._

 _Six months later the Dojo was destroyed. They hadn't found a new apartment yet, so they went the one place Yoshi was sure they could disappear; the sewers._

 _Two months after they moved to the sewers, while Yoshi was out doing the shopping, he saw a bowl with four tiny baby turtles in it and asked what the shopkeeper was going to do with them. Yoshi paled when he was informed they were destined for soup. On his way out the door, Yoshi palmed the four small beings._

 _Once he was outside and away, he placed them in his jacket pocket and whispered to the squirming creatures, "Hold on, little ones; we are going home."_

 _It was on his return trip to their new home that Yoshi tripped over a rat and fell into the glowing ooze. All 5 of them were covered in the stuff. Yoshi had Marlowe go and get Father Peter Corelli, who had that distinct NYC Italian accent ((Think Stallone)), a HUGE heart ((Think Father Mulcahy)), and a supreme dislike of war in ANY form ((Think DeForrest Kelley's Bones melded with Hawkeye Pierce and you are close)). When she reached the church, Marlowe ran inside, yelling for Father Corelli, or Uncle Pete, as she called him._

 _Peter Corelli had never heard his goddaughter yell like that and it sent a shiver down his backbone; the same way the sound of choppers did in 'Nam. He took off running from his office to the vestibule, where Marlowe was on her knees. "Lowe, what's wrong," he said as he scooped her into his arms._

" _It's Pop. He fell into some goo and now he's glowing and, and," she trailed off as tears spilled down her cheeks._

 _Cupping her face in both hands, he calmly said, "Let me grab my kit. I want you to take me to him, okay," he said as he hurried back to his office to pick up his old medic kit that he kept put together to treat the homeless in the city. Having been a field medic in the Marine Corps in Vietnam, he knew how to do field work. And, he had kept up on his First Responder's license, just in case. His short stint at a battalion aid station made him realize just how severe the situation was. Father Corelli had met Splinter when he came to the dojo asking if Yoshi could help him with the holes in his training._

" _Marlowe," he said as he hugged her again upon reaching the vestibule where he left her. "Come on."_ _When they got to the manhole, he looked at her funny._

" _You remember the Dojo was destroyed? We had to hide. Safest place is here."_

 _He nodded and started to help her pull the cover off and climb down._

" _How did it happen, Lowe," he asked._

" _Pop said he tripped over a rat and fell into a green, gooey puddle. He had four baby turtles in his pocket at the time, and was carrying our groceries. He looked like he was in pain and was changing when I left,"_

 _Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of a six foot tall talking rat. The Italian-American Vietnam veteran turned Catholic Priest was shocked to see what had happened to his best friend. "Splints, what the hell!? What?! How!?"_

 _Splinter was on his knees on the floor, in obvious pain. Panting, he replied, "Marlowe."_

 _"She told me ya fell and you was changing. She didn't say a word about changing into a huge rat. Here, let me," he started before being cut off by Splinter._

 _"NO! No, not unless you are covered and can't get any of this on you. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt."_

 _Corelli sighed. "Hey," he perked up, his mind obviously working. "Marlowe, I have some heavy gloves and a hazmat suit in my kit. Get them out. There are some heavy kitchen gloves in there too, so you can start washing the turtles," he said as she handed him the suit. Once he had it on, he whispered, "Come on, Splints; let's get you cleaned up."_

 _Yoshi refused to allow Marlowe to help clean the turtles up. To his amazement, all four were boys. Yoshi estimated the boys to be from a spring clutch, making them about three months old. While this was going on, Corelli took Marlowe and went up to the local big box store, with his bank card, to pick up the required items to raise 4 three month olds._

 _When they returned, it took six trips to get everything into their home. The rest of the day was spent helping to arrange the new baby things._

 _Marlowe helped to name the boys. Yoshi picked their first names, Tang Shen's four favorite Renaissance artists; while Marlowe picked out middle names. Corelli offered to return the next day and baptize the boys. Yoshi readily accepted the offer._

 _It took a little bit of research but Marlowe picked a perfect name for each one. The oldest was named Leonardo Elden, which meant 'defender' as he would lay over the others, in effect shielding them from everything. Raphael became Raphael Mato; 'Mato' meaning 'Bear' in Lakota as he was a grump if he got woke up. Donatello soon gained the middle name of 'Na'at', which is Yucatec Maya for 'intelligent' as he was the first to start trying to roll around. Michelangelo was the hardest to name, however. In the end, though, he was named Michelangelo Ki'imak; which meant 'happy' in the same language as Donnie's. Mikey was always smiling and happy._

 _Father Corelli returned the next day and blessed all four boys. Leonardo slept right through it. Raphael peed on him, while Donatello studied him. Michelangelo giggled and squirmed._

 _Time moved on as it is wont to do, and before Yoshi knew it, Marlowe had her GED and was leaving for the Marines to have a steady job. The boys were 5, at the time and oh how they cried._

 _End Flashback_

Here she stood. His daughter, the Marine, had finally come home after three back to back deployments in Iraq and Afghanistan.

He had long noted that the boys never wondered where the money for food and extra little things had come from. And though Splinter had been miserly with it, the insurance money had run out long ago and they had been forced to rely on Marlowe's pay. Yoshi hoped they would be able to live off of the dividends from Marlowe's shrewd investing.

* * *

A/N-HUGE thanks to my big brother who served in the Army and now works for the VA. He acknowledges that not all VA Clinics, Doctors,Caseworkers, or Regions give the same amount of care. If I have anything with the Corps wrong, PLEASE let me know.

If you have read this on tumblr, you will notice the differences. This version has been heavily edited.

Marlowe-"Push that button. You know you wanna."

All 4 boys- "Shuddup, Marlowe!"

Mama-"Uh, guys. How else am I to know if my writing sucks."

Don-"She's got a point."

Leo-"True."

Raph-"Push the damned button."

Mikey-"PLEASE!"

Yoshi/Splinter-"Boys! We would be most honored if you would give the lady some feedback."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, it ain't mine.

Chapter Two

Leo's POV

It was about 6a.m. when my nose woke me up. 'Mikey must be trying to make biscuits again', I thought.

I stumbled to the bathroom. I did my morning routine and hit the shower. Normally, at this time of day, there was a ton of hot water, but there were spots where it went ice cold.

About the time I turned the water off, there was a big bang on the door.

"Dude! Hurry up, I need to pee!"

"You have external plumbing and we live in a sewer," I stated.

"Like hell I do, maggot! Move!"

It was then that I realized it was a girl. I seriously thought about beating Raph for bringing a girl here, but I wrapped my towel around my hips and opened the door.

"Marlowe," I shrieked, reaching for my sister.

"No time, Leo, gotta pee," she said as she pushed me out of the bathroom and locked the door. A second later I heard her contented sigh, a moment after that came the flush. Then there was the momentary sound of water being turned on, then back off. Next, my sister unlocked the door and opened it.

Smiling, she said, "Ya know, Leo, I about jimmied the lock."

"But Lowe," I blushed, thoroughly embarrassed that my sister would have caught me in my birthday suit.

"Oh, come on, Leo; I diapered you boys and I have been married twice. A penis doesn't scare me. And I have seen some pretty scary stuff in the Corps. Now, finish up. Breakfast should be about ready when you get there. Just keep it quiet."

I smiled and nodded, then padded down the hall to my old room and started to get clothes on. As I pulled up my boxer briefs a sudden thought hit me. If she diapered all four of us, then she had seen the weird freckle on my ass. That was a mortifying thought. Was she there when we were baptized and Raph pissed on Father Corelli?

I finished dressing and tried to use my ninja skills to surprise my big sister, but just as I stepped into the kitchen, she turned and handed me the silverware.

"Set the table," she said as she turned to me. "Good try though, KaBong."

I smiled at a childhood nickname, "Thanks, Lowe." Then, after I set the table, I grabbed her arm as she walked past me and pulled my tiny, little, big sister into a huge hug. I love Marlowe's hugs. She is the only girl I have ever met who tries to get her arms all the way around my shell but generally settles for gripping on at least one of my coastal scutes.

"I'm glad you are home and safe, Sis," I whispered against the top of her head. "I missed you."

She chuckled and buried her face in my chest and said, "I missed you too, little brother."

About that time, we heard the boys waking up.

Don's POV

I padded out of my old lab and saw Leo standing in the kitchen. That in itself was terrifying. But, what set me on edge was knowing that he was hugging someone. As I walked closer to them, I caught sight of DCU pants and sock feet; human sock feet. However, the pants are what gave it away. I only knew of one person who would wear those. I jumped into a group hug that pinned my big sister between my older brother and me.

Hugging my sister, I kissed the top of her head and teared up a bit. The day I had prayed for had finally come. My sister was home.

Next, we heard the water come on in the bathroom. Then, Marlowe smiled softly and dislodged us from her person and went back to fixing breakfast. I knew then we were in for a treat. As much as I love Italian food, I LOVE my sister's cooking.

Raph's POV

I smelled homemade biscuits. That is what woke me up. I showered quickly, imagining the buttery goodness with what smelled like sausage gravy, eggs, and hash browns. Someone else had to be cooking, Mikey can't make gravy to save his life. Meeting my baby bro at the bathroom door though, let me know it wasn't him.

"Dude, do you smell that," Mikey asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep, can't be Leo."

"No, Don banned him from helping. Could it be Donnie?"

"Nah, D would have turned it into research and burned it. So that leaves Dad," I whispered.

Mikey shook his head, "No, Dad won't make gravy and hash browns at the same time. Bro, let me pee and we will both go see."

Mere minutes later, Mikey and I were silently padding through the old place on our way to the kitchen. Mikey stopped me suddenly and placed a finger over his mouth in the sign to hush, then wiggled his fingers by his ear slit.

We heard a woman's voice, "Java's ready, Double D."

But Don's reply blew us away.

"Thanks, Lowe."

Our eyes lit up! Our big sister was home! We were asses and elbows running for the kitchen. I turned the corner and there, in her sock feet and DCU pants with a tan colored A-shirt on, and buzz cut, black hair was Marlowe, my human big sister.

"Marlowe," I somehow managed to choke out around the lump in my throat and the growing tightness in my chest.

Marlowe's POV

I had just taken the last of the hash browns out of the grease when something large hit me in the back. I turned to see my baby brother, Angel; a name only I was allowed to call him, hopping from one foot to the other with a look of intense joy on his face. He reminded me of a little boy who thought Christmas had come early.

I swear that kid grows an extra set of arms and legs every single time I come home, even if I'm just on leave. My news is gonna explode this one.

I heard my name, near sobbed from the doorway and saw Raph, fighting to keep his tough guy persona going. Don't tell anyone, but it is close between him and Donnie as to who is my favorite. I know, I'm not supposed to have a favorite, but I do. In fact, I have two.

As I started toward my hot-headed little brother, his knees gave out.

Raph's POV

My knees went weak and gave out as my big sister wrapped her arms around me.

I sobbed on her as she kissed my dome and whispered, "I'm home, Squeaks; for good this time."

I looked up at her from where my arms were locked around her middle and my head was buried in her chest, "Really," I whispered.

"Really, really," she smiled as she wiped away the tears leaking out of my bronze eyes.

Suddenly, my brothers and dad all joined us in a ginormous group hug.

Leo POV

When we all separated for breakfast, I asked, "So, when did you get in, Lowe?"

"04:00," she answered. "I sparred with Pop until about 05:00. Showered; then came down to start breakfast. It is something that my squad loved, but I just couldn't hack. These are called 'Heralds'. They are a biscuit, two sausage patties, 2 fried eggs, hash browns, gravy, and cheese," she said as she made one for Mikey and one for Raph. Don and I were cool without the gravy. Dad had his somewhat like ours, but with ketchup and his biscuit on the side. Lowe just had a biscuit.

After breakfast, we all went to the dojo for training. I admit, I got a little jealous when she used a move I had never seen before to put Dad on his rear. I had never seen my father go down so fast or with such a huge smile on his face. A part of me worried that she would take over my spot as leader. As soon as she smiled at him, with a look of accomplishment on her face, that feeling faded slightly. I got to see a glimpse of the teenaged girl who beamed with accomplishment and pride at any praise. I missed seeing her in my Marine sister.

As we left training, the timer on her watch went off. Marlowe excused herself to go take her meds. We didn't think anything of it; if we had only known about the storm that was brewing.

A/N-Hmm. wonder whats going on with Marlowe. if you want to see what actress she is based on check out Ms. Julia Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

Ain't nothing but the plot and Marlowe mine

Ch 3

Leo POV

After lunch, which was Marlowe's mac and cheese, we decided to watch a movie. As per normal, Mikey wanted a horror flick, Raph wanted action, and Donnie wanted a documentary. But, we all agreed to let Lowe pick.

She held up The Princess Bride and started laughing so hard she was almost crying. Our brothers smiled and put the movie in.

Marlowe, propped herself on the back of the couch and said to Dad, "Hey Pop. 'What about the ROUS'?"

Father smiled and leaned against the door frame. " _'Rodents of unusual size?'_ Hmm," he said as he played with his tail, twirling it like a chain. " _'I don't think they exist.'_ "

After the previews, we heard Sensai yell, " _'Everybody move!'_ "

We scrambled to get out of the way. Dad vaulted over the back of the couch and landed next to Marlowe, who hadn't moved an inch. He settled in to watch the movie with a smile. We all watched as they would laugh about things like they were inside jokes.

Supper was pizza. We had a ball. The banter between all six of us was music to my ears. It was like an important instrument was missing from our little symphony. One by one, we went off to bed. At 3 am, when I got up to go pee, Marlowe was just laying down.

Don's POV

I was woken up by a muffled scream at 4am. I met Father at the door to the lab. He seemed just as shaken as I was. The scream was most definitely female, so we knew it could only be Marlowe. The two of us ran into her room to see her thrashing on her bed and shrieking 'NO' and 'Joey'. Occasionally, Marlowe would gag and we'd have to roll her to her side.

"Marlowe, you need to wake up," my father whispered in his panic as he was petting her face.

I was whispering to her the entire time, "Come on, Sissy, wake up." But it seemed to go on for hours. It was only maybe a minute but it sure felt like more. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she looked like she was about to hurl, so i grabbed her trash can and thrust it under her face. I was just in time. When she was finally finished, she slumped back on her pillows and sobbed. It killed me to see my strong big sister hurting like this.

Marlowe's POV

I had gone to bed that night, after having a late night brawl with my survivor's guilt and almost a whole pot of coffee. Suddenly, I was in the middle of another nightmare.

 _My world was a little fuzzy. I remember this place. This is where we were when our Gunny said to shoot those kids. Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown around and then Joey was in my lap asking me to watch over his little sister. There was so much blood. I tried to hold it all in. I knew what was coming next. Joey bled to death while we waited for the medics. I can still hear the blast coming. I can still feel the heat of the truck as he was blown next to me. I can still feel the hot of his blood on me, can still smell it. Even after the last 6 months it still makes me gag._

I woke up to Donnie holding up a trashcan for me, which I promptly heaved into. Pop was next to me, gently rubbing my back. After emptying my stomach of the last two days of its contents, I started sobbing.

Pop whispered, "Marlowe, what happened out there?"

"Dad, I only want to tell this story once," I somehow managed to croak out, "so you had better get everyone up and here."

Without us knowing it, Leo had gotten up and was standing outside the door. He went to get our other two brothers up while Don called April and Casey. In a half hour, April and Casey walked into the lair.

Donnie handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Double D," I said hoarsely.

Raph wrapped the couch blanket around my shoulders a few minutes later. "Are you sure you don't need this, Squeaks? It's kinda cold."

He smiled and said softly, "And I'm not tha one shakin', Marlowe Jean."

I looked up to see Mikey squirming on the rug. "Angel, go."

"But I need to be here for you, Lowe."

"Just go!"

Mikey grumbled as he got up and stalked off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Marlowe shaking her head. She looked up at April and Casey, "You guys have siblings?"

April said, "No," while Casey just shook his head.

"I'm going to tell you two the unspoken sibling code," Marlowe said as she started to tick them off one by one on her fingers. "One, I may love you to bits and pieces, but I am not required to like you. Two, I can beat you up whenever I want, but if someone so much as looks at you in a fashion I don't approve of, I will kill them. Three, I reserve the right to despise whoever you settle with as no one will ever be good enough. And four, I also reserve the right to spoil any and all of your progeny to the point of rottenness and far beyond, stopping just short of sociopath."

April and Casey sat stock still, for nearly a whole minute. Then Marlowe smiled and they started laughing.

After hearing Marlowe call the boys by their childhood nicknames a few times, Casey had to ask where they came from, "So about these nick names?"

Marlowe laughed, "I couldn't say names or features when I was in BASIC or OJT. Uncle Sam likes to read the recruits letters from home and listen in on their phone calls. So, Uncle Pete and I worked out a system where we would use something from when the boys were little as a code name for each of them. When Leo was little, he was really accident prone and had an awesome speech impediment. He couldn't say 'Fell' so it was kabong or kaboom. I started calling him El KaBong in my letters home. Raph was two when he finally started talking."

Casey grinned, "And now he never shuts-up."

"Watch it, Jones. He's is still my little brother and I am still a Marine," I said, hotly, as I leveled a glare at the hockey mask wearing vigilante. "Anyway, he'd get so upset he would scream at the top of his lungs for quite a while if you didn't immediately understand what he was meaning. He would get this squeaky, hoarse voice after throwing those fits. So, when I had to think of a code word for Raph, Squeaks came to mind. Sometimes, if he is exhausted or really sick, I can get away with 'Squeaker', but I don't push it. Donnie had a huge independent streak when he was two. Every time we'd ask if he needed help his answer was always, "NO! Don-Don do!" In my letters home I shortened it to DD or Double D. Mikey has always been Angel. Guess that's just the big sister thing. I mean, they are all my angels, but he's always been my Angel." The whole time I sat there, I had been shaking slightly.

Everyone gathered on the couches in the living room, waiting for me to tell them what happened in Afghanistan. Raph sat one side of me, his arm around my shoulders in an attempt to calm the tremors that still wracked my body, while Don was on the other, holding my hand, secretly keeping an eye on my pulse.

My father sat down across from me, "What happened in Afghanistan, Marlowe."

"I was out with my squad and my SSgt's Gunny; a guy by the name of Johnson. He was a bastard; called me a 'prairie-nigger' to my face quite a few times. Anyway, we were doing a patrol in this tiny little town, the kind where one well serves 6 or 8 houses. There were some kids outside, playing with water guns. I remember this one was mutagen green and neon blue. It was obvious they were just playing in the water when they would stop and fill their soakers back up. This Gunny ordered us to 'Shoot those damned kids'. All four of us were floored. Caitie looked at him and asked, 'Whaa'. She wasn't sure she heard him right. Then he yelled, 'I order you to shoot those damned towelheads in training. Nits make lice. Bet you'd know all about that wouldn't you, Hamato'. I about lost it. I looked at him and said, 'Sir, with all due respect, I respectfully decline to follow that order." He started screaming at me; called me everything but an American Marine. Then he sent me back behind the lines. I was put on temporary restriction for two days and the paperwork for my discharge was started over my wording. There was a guy working supply for quartermaster company, Joey Loveland, who gave me a ride to regional. We were a few miles away from our destination when he yelled 'Shit' and threw me out of the cab of that deuce and a half. He was right behind me. He landed right next to me. I can still feel the heat of the blast; can still taste the sand and dust it kicked up. But most of all, I can still feel Joey's blood on my hands and hear his screaming," I paused and took a breath as tears ran down my face. "I can still hear him asking me to watch over his little sister."

"I sat there, trying to keep him alive while screaming through the satellite phone for a medic when he said to stop. He said he knew he wasn't going to make it, just asked me to take care of Brynnie for him. He died in my arms. Medics finally got there 10 minutes later, but by then I was in shock. I was sedated for three days because I kept trying to scrub his blood off when it was already gone. When I finally came out of it, my Staff Sargent was there and he told me that JAG wanted to talk to me. Turns out, my girls complained. There was no way to stop my discharge but that Gunny got in some big trouble. Come to find out, I had been put in for Staff Sargent half a dozen times when there was a slot and I had the points, but that Gunny kept turning it down. He kept saying that I wasn't ready for the responsibility. Mind, I had been a Sargent for years, had all my points, was never flagged, and had never failed a PT test. It all boiled down to my gender and skin color.

When I got back to San Diego, I was in pretty bad shape. I couldn't eat or sleep; I got put into inpatient observation at a VA Hospital there. A week later, I was transferred to a VA hospital in Pierre, South Dakota. Saw at least three Docs there. No one bothered to look at my address on record. It took me almost four months to get them to transfer me to a caseworker in the Bronx. After that fight, I had another month before I could see a Doc about my anxiety; that was more pills. I was lucky that Caitie got out right after me; she let me bunk with her until I found you guys again.

That was a complete stroke of luck. I was headed down into the tunnels on Humboldt and Sherman when I ran into O'Neil. I recognized her from the photos you guys emailed me. She asked how long I'd been home for. Told her I'd been looking for you guys for the better part of a month. She told me she would have you guys come here for a few nights the next week. Then she gave me the number to Pop's cell. First thing I did when I got back to Cait's was to lock myself in the bathroom and call dad."

A/N-Wow! That was rough. Pls send me some hugs. Reviews will help too.


	4. Chapter 4

If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

Raph POV

After watching my sister shiver and quake while she told her story, I was determined to help her. I convinced Pop that after her night she should be allowed to sleep in. I also volunteered to sit with her while she slept. Don't tell ANYBODY, but, seeing my sister like that is something I hope to never see again.

There were two more nightmares before sensai had me try to wake her up. Her alarm was going off for her next round of meds. Looking back, shaking her knee may not have been the best course of action.

Marlowe came up swinging.

"Listen here, you stupid fuckin' grunt," she growled as she swung back at me.

I easily dodged it. Then, I went to the foot of her bed and grabbed the end of the silk comforter she had gotten in Tokyo. "If that's how you want it, Sis. Imma do this," I said as I ripped the blanket off of her.

"Gimmie back my blanket, you mother-fuckin' son-of-a-bitch."

I froze. My sister had never called me anything like that before. After that, she groaned and started rubbing her head, almost like she was just waking up with a migraine.

"Marlowe," I whispered.

"Raph, izzat you," she grumbled sleepily.

"You just called me a mother-fuckin'-son-of-a-bitch."

"I did? I don't 'member," she said as she rubbed her head. "Woke up cause it got cold." Tears started to pool in her black eyes as the widened with realization. "Oh, no. No, Raph! Get away from me. It has turned me into a damned monster. I need to get away from all of you. What if I hurt one of you the next time?"

Her breath kept coming faster and faster. She was starting to panic.

"Focus on me, Sis," I said as I cupped her face. "In and out through the nose," She calmed down quickly, but she still had tears in her eyes. "We'll work on it, Lowe. We'll help, I promise. I'm not leaving you behind," I said as I pulled my sister into my lap. I felt the first of her sobs long before I heard them. Marlowe always was a pro at crying quietly. "I promise, Marlowe, we ain't leavin' ya."

"But what happens if you aren't here to stop me. What if I go too far before it stops. What if…What if…," she trailed off her face filled with the horror and fear of what could happen.

"I ain't gonna let that happen, Lowe. Neither will Don. Or Dad," I said. She seemed to calm down a little and it wasn't long before she fell asleep again. I left her room to go talk to our brothers.

When I got to the lab, after grabbing Dad and the guys, I explained the situation. "Marlowe is having flashbacks and blackouts. It would be best if we were not alone with her and if we didn't leave her by herself for long. Don't let her leave, since she's afraid we will leave her or that she will black out on one of us. Watch yerselves and each other around her. That means no pranking her, Mikey. It also means no lectures, Leo."

"Understood," Leo said as he looked sadly down.

Mikey smiled.

Mikey POV

When Raph said not to pull a prank on Marlowe, I already had one set up, so when Lowe went to the bathroom, she got one in the face. I didn't have time to disarm it before she got it. When she ran up to me, cussing me up one side, down the other, and back around again, I did what any self-respecting turtle would do; I ran for my room while yelling for Leo to help me.

After I got there, I locked the door and sat on my bed for a minute. I couldn't see anything but the hazy dead look in my sisters eyes. I admit, that scared me more than anything. I cried for my sister. I just want my Sissy back.

Outside, I heard the scuffle and a call for help, then a scream. I was terrified.

Leo POV

"What the ever loving fuck, Marlowe," I screamed at my big sister.

When she didn't answer, I got a little upset. Seeing Mikey scared, scared me. I followed her while she was pacing like a caged tiger. I had no idea what a flashback looked like. I tried to hold a hand out to stop her, but the moment I did that I found myself on my shell with Marlowe on my chest.

"HELP," I yelled, but as I did, I felt the bones in my forearm give and snap. I screamed in pain. Donnie came out of the lab and knocked her off of me.

I scooted back away from them. It wasn't long before Lowe had the upper hand and smacked Don so hard his glasses went sliding across the floor. I went over and grabbed them with my good arm. They weren't broke-well, more than they already had been.

Just then, I heard Donnie shriek for Raph. He came trucking in and grabbed Marlowe from behind.

Raph POV

'Fuckin' idiots, I told them to leave her alone', I thought as I rounded the corner. I saw what was going on. Lowe had her hands on Donnie's neck in a Marine hold. I knew that if I tried to draw her away, I could end up hurt. Or, I could grab her and throw her in the pool and hopefully stop it. The pool was the best bet.

So, I grabbed her from behind; wrapping my hands around her wrists on either side, creating a turtle 'I Love Me' jacket. I ran for the pool and threw us both over the side.

As I settled on the bottom, watching her, I could see her eyes clear. She swam for the edge and when she broke the surface, I could hear the coughing and sputtering. She whispered what had she done and promptly vomited over the edge of the pool onto the concrete.

Later that night, I caught her standing on the kitchen counters. "Marlowe Jean," I yelled from the doorway as I rushed over to her. "What the hell do you think you are doin'? Are ya trying ta break yer damned fool neck! Why didn't ya just ask if ya needed help!"

"I tried," she said softly as I helped her down. "You were in the gym with that look on your face. So, I went to ask Leo. He was running through that new kata for the 5,000th time, cast and all. Don locked himself in the lab hours ago, and Mikey is so into his game he didn't answer me. I was gonna make some iced tea and go read."

I nodded and grabbed down the jar of instant tea that Marlowe hid up on top of the cabinets ages ago. How she can drink that stuff is beyond me.

She made her glass and asked me to put it back. After I did, I walked her to her room and said, "Night, Sis."

Too which she replied, "Night, Squeaks."

If I had known the state in which Don would find her the next morning, I would have never left her alone.

* * *

A/N-I don't feel like Raph is OOC in this chapter. but I do feel like Marlowe would be one of the few people he would actually be himself around.

Review. It's that little button down there.


	5. Chapter 5

If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

Dons POV

I was shaking that next morning, having had nightmares all night about that hold she used. I had spent hours researching it the night before. It's a Marine hold that if she had slid one hand one way, she could have broken my neck.

I lost Rock, Paper, Scissors to go wake her up that morning after breakfast. I was standing at her door and couldn't bring myself to open it. After a few moments of just staring at her door, I finally found the courage to open it. What I saw made me wish I hadn't. Sitting in her easy chair was my big sister, her black eyes glazed over. She sat as still as death and she was staring at a spot on the wall. I reached forward and placed a fingertip on her neck. Her heart was still beating and I could hear her silently breathing, but she never responded.

"Marlowe," I whispered. When she didn't answer me, I screamed, "Marlowe Jean!"

Nothing.

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. I did the only thing I could think to do; I carried her to the lab.

When we got there, I laid her on the long term gurney and got her a GI tube and a catheter. She never even flinched; just laid there. After that, I sat next to her bed and cried.

I prayed she wouldn't be like this for long, but days grew into a week, then two, and before I knew it, a month had gone by, just waiting for Lowe to wake up.

Dad and Raph were the worst of us. Dad barely slept and Raph slept even less. They both got cranky and irritable; with tempers flaring out of nowhere. Then one day, maybe a week after Lowe had gone catatonic, Mikey ran in and said that Raph was throwing up blood.

I finally got the story out of him. Turns out my older brother gave himself an ulcer from worrying about Marlowe the whole time she was a deployed Marine but had been treating it himself. He'd been doing pretty well, too. He said he hadn't had a flare up for a long time.

"My trigger is not when or what I am eating; it's when I get so stressed out that I don't eat. It's my own fool fault. I was so worried when she went to Iraq the first time, I could barely hold anything down. Then, when she got sent back to Iraq, the burning started. I always had some antacids for that. When she went to Afghanistan, though, is when I came to terms with it. I asked Casey to get me some Pepcid. It worked as long as I took it when it first flared up. But, this time it just makes me throw up," He said as he held the spot where it hurt.

I got out the scope and sedated him. He was right. Although, it's a bleeding ulcer, now. I hacked the local drug store and left a script for some Esomeprazole (Nexium) for Casey to pick up from a Dr. Donald E. Tello. We started him on a light but nourishing diet and got him back to eating solids before Marlowe woke up. Part of me was angry at him for hiding it, but another part of me was surprised he had known how to treat it himself.

Casey brought Raph's script down the next day. We all laughed about the name. Thankfully, it worked, though.

A little over a month after she went catatonic, Marlowe woke up. Her eyes, however, had stayed a dead black. She looked at Leo and started cussing him in a language Mike, Leo, and I didn't recognize. From the looks on Dad and Raph's faces though, they knew it well.

The haze cleared from her eyes quickly. Then, she rolled to face the wall and cried.

Mikey POV

A few days later, Lowe fell asleep on the couch. When Leo came back from his run, no one noticed him acting any differently. We all were supposed to be in training, but Papa said to let Sissy sleep; that she needed it.

After training, Leo went in and woke her up in possibly the worst way. He threw her off of the couch and started screaming at her. I stayed to the shadows and watched, just in case.

"What is so special about you? Why are you even here? Trying to take over my position as leader? Well it won't happen. You are a fucking liability and I want you gone. Now. You will either get one of us killed or kill one of us. I can't let you injure my family."

"Leo, quit," she ground out, while she was shaking, trying to control herself. From where I was standing I could see her struggling to control it. I texted Raph. As much as Leo hates to see it, he's just as hot headed as Raph.

But in true Leo fashion, he kept right on screaming at her. "Don't you tell me what to do! Why did you come back! You should have just stayed gone. Why couldn't ya just die! We were fine without you!"

Marlowe growled, "Leo," as she tried to walk away.

I heard Raph's phone go off.

Leo did the worst thing he could have done. He grabbed her wrist. His hand closed over her wrist in a grip I had only ever seen him use on the foot and yelled, "Don't you walk away from me, you fucking stupid, jar-headed, 'prairie squaw'."

In the space between heartbeats, I watched my sister snap. She moved slightly and grasped his wrist. Using every bit of what had been forward momentum, she pulled them together and slammed her forearm into his beak. I heard the crunch from across the room.

She moved so fast. Leo stumbled back, clutching his beak as she surged forward and kicked him in the junk, hard. He went to his knees and then fell to his side; clutching his jewels. She kicked him in the ribs a few times. Then, as he started to try to crawl away, she sat on his chest and started punching him in the face. I could see the beginnings of the bruises from here.

She started snarling out, every word punctuated with her fist slamming into his face, "Arrogant! Little! Fuck!" She was pulling back farther as her punches grew stronger and harder, as the darkness around her grew stronger. I watched her pull back way far and pause.

About that time, our other two brothers dumped a tub full of cold water on her. She fell over on the floor sputtering and coughing.

When she caught sight of Leo, she started rambling, "Oh, God. Oh, dear God." She scrambled to her feet and ran out the door. The slamming of the door brought the three of us out of our stupor.

I turned to our brothers, "You guys take care of him. I'm going after her." With that, I ran out of the door into the sewers and found her hunched over roughly 10 feet from the door and vomiting everything she had eaten in a week. All I could do was gently rub her back until she slumped against me.

I wrapped my arms around her, noticing she was shaking. I rubbed her arms to try and warm her up a little and whispered, "I got ya, Sissy. I got ya."

"Oh, god, Angel, what have I done," she sobbed as she curled into my chest. "What have I done."

About that time, Raph and Don came around the corner.

Raph put his hand on Marlowe's back and said, "I got her, Mike. Give her here."

Don said gently then, "Dad's pissed. If we used any of that language it would have gotten our mouths washed out."

Raph looked up, "I got my mouth washed out and a day in the Hashii."

About that time we heard something we have never heard. Our father was screaming at Leo and using the same bad language we would have gotten in trouble for.

I heard Marlowe start sobbing again.

Raph held on and drew her in further, with one arm wrapped around her head and the other around her shoulders, his face resting less than an inch from the top of her head. " He's not mad at you, Sis. Not at you," he whispered to her, "Leo knew betta. Dad ain't mad at you."

* * *

A/N-This one was hard to write.


	6. Chapter 6

If ya recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

Splinter POV

I heard my oldest son shouting and went to see what the problem was. I saw Michelangelo standing in the shadows, watching, as I heard Leonardo call his sister that foul slur. I saw my youngest son text someone; probably Raphael. Before I could stop her, Marlowe had him on his back, her punches growing with every blow. Next, I heard Raphael's ring tone and the chain on the punching bag stilled. I heard him stop at Donatello's lab. Donatello and Raphael came up behind me and moved around me quite swiftly.

They dumped a large tub of water on my daughter, who finally snapped out of her state. Crisis averted for the time being, I slumped back against the wall and forced myself to breathe for a moment. That moment, however, was quite short as a father's panic over his children soon overwhelmed me.

I watched as Marlowe ran out the door in a panic and as Michelangelo went after her. Donatello crouched down to begin to see to Leonardo's injuries, but I stopped him.

"Go help Michelangelo with your sister. I will tend to Leonardo."

After they walked out into the sewers, I lit into my oldest son. As I knelt next to him I said, my voice steadily growing angrier, "How dare you!? You are very lucky it was your sister and not me meting out that particular part of your punishment," I snarled. "As it is, you have earned yourself a day in the Hashii. And if that doesn't work, we will revisit earlier punishments for such foul language! I know I taught you better than that! I heard the part about you wish she had died. Had she died, you would have been much worse off. Since the insurance money ran out six years ago, who do you think has been putting food on our table? In your belly? Who do you think brings the fresh game to us? Good Lord in Heaven, do you realize what she could have done? What you could have done, you little asshole. If I were you, I would be thanking my lucky stars for her. As it sits, you deliberately disobeyed me. I ordered you to leave your sister alone, but you decided to add fuel to an unstable fire. As far as I am concerned, you deserve the bruised ribs, the black eyes, and the aching testicles!"

Mikey POV

The cuts and bruises on Leo healed relatively quickly, but the fear rarely left my sisters eyes. It made me physically sick when Casey called me to go get her. She was at his place absolutely trashed. She barfed down my shell as I carried her home. Raph was waiting when we got home. He took her to clean her up and let me use the shower to get the vomit off of me.

A little later I heard him singing softly to her as she cried. Then, he said something I never I would hear him say.

"Lowe, even though tears may not fall down my face, I still cry with you.

A few days later, Sis took me fishing with her. We caught a ton of fish. When we got back, we told the guys, "We caught it, you clean it."

Ya know, for those three dealing with blood, guts, and BBQ sauce every day, they are fuckin' pussies. Lowie and I ended up cleaning all 14 fish, by ourselves. I don't get it; they can kill the Foot, rip them to ribbons, but they are too squeamish to kill a fish.

A few days later, I walked in on Lowe getting a check-up from Donnie.

Raph POV

"I said I'm fine, Leo," She shouted at my blue clad brother.

"You are not fine, Marlowe Jean," he replied, his anger near palpable. "Don! I need some backup. Ms Stubborn here isn't listening."

There was a fire in those black eyes, turning them darker than death, "Pot and Kettle, Assbag," she said, her voice calm and even.

Don strode over to his oldest siblings. "He's right, you know. You waffle back and forth between catatonic and black-out. Something is very wrong, Marlowe, and you are most definitely not fine."

"Raph. Tell them I am fine."

I sat there for a second, "Ya know how much I hate to agree wit Leo," I sniffed, "So I'll agree wit Don. Ya are the farthest thing from fine, Marlowe Jean."

* * *

A/n-I know this one is short.


	7. Chapter 7

Rated M for Mature

If you recognize it, it ain't mine. Only Marlowe is mine.

* * *

Ch. 7

Mikey POV

Nearly a week later, Marlowe fainted and hit the floor with a loud crack. She had never had a history of fainting spells before, according to D, so he sent me and Raph into her room to get her pills. When we got back, Raph was shaking and Leo had to lead him away for a little bit.

Don had her on the heart monitor and a breathing mask on her face when we came back in. Her heartbeat didn't sound right to me. It kept randomly stopping for a few beats then starting up again. I handed Don her pills and as he read them his face went red and even I could tell he was fighting his temper. Out of the three of my bros, Donnie's temper is the one to watch out for.

"What is it, Donnie," I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"The VA, Mike. These two," he snarled as he sat down the Antipsychotic and the anti-anxiety pills, "Aren't supposed to be taken at the same time, or they cause heart health issues and possibly death. And this one," he said holding up the antidepressant, "at this dose, is only to be administered to patients doing in-patient treatment. The sleep aid shouldn't be prescribed if anxiety or depression is present in the first place! I just don't know if she is gonna make it, Mikey."

I heard those words and my heart broke. I ran for my phone to call Uncle Pete. As I left, turned to see Don throw the antipsychotic at the wall. The bottle shattered and pills went everywhere. My big brother was as angry as we were scared.

Dons POV

It took everything I had to keep my temper. I was so mad at the VA, but mostly, I was mad at myself. I was the one who hadn't checked her meds when she got here. I checked her tattoos and made sure she was alright physically, but figured the human doctors had at least gotten her medicine right. Boy was I wrong. I trusted the Marines with my precious big sister and they sent back a mentally ill ex-soldier whose medicines where working together to kill her.

I knew something wasn't right when I hooked her up to the heart monitor and her heart kept stopping and starting intermittently. As it was, she wouldn't wake up and the longer it went on, the more scared I got. I started her on some charcoal to try to negate the effects of the bad medicine faster, but it wasn't working. She fell into a coma and just after I put her on Oxygen. This was worse than her catatonia. At least then, she was breathing on her own and her heart beat was normal.

I sat there next to her for a solid week, only leaving to eat, sleep, and visit the little turtles room, and when I did, Raph sat with her.

Usagi came to visit us towards the end of the week. He had been stuck here for years before we met him.

Usagi POV

After losing my Master and becoming a Ronin in my world, I was somehow, banished to this one. I spent days, slipping in and out of consciousness before a beat cop named Casey Jones found me. I spent the better part of three months learning how to function in this world.

I learned quickly that if I dressed as the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and told people I am a cosplayer, I could go nearly anywhere I wanted. I bought clothes on the internet (Thank You, Casey) and found that I liked the feel of jeans and t-shirts during the day. I learned to bind my ears to my head and cover my face when I went anywhere without dressing like a dandy. If I wore a jacket and gloves, no one could tell unless I hadn't covered my face. A baggie stocking cap, a pair of sunglasses, and a scarf rounded out my outer wear.

If anyone asked why I was covered up in summer, I told them I was an albino with porphyria. I ended up with a night shift job cleaning kennels at a groomers place. It didn't pay much but when my boss stopped by unexpectedly, I got caught.

She smiled at me and said, "That's where the short white hairs were from."

Until I met the Turtles and Sensai, she was my only friend, outside of Casey. She was up until she died, even though I didn't work for her anymore. Raph gave me the tattoo of her dates and the Breast Cancer ribbon on the inside of my right forearm. I still have a few shirts she gave me of the ribbon, too.

I spent the better part of three years hearing about the boys sister and had hoped to meet the Marine they adored. However, when Casey and I arrived at the lair, there was a sense of sadness in the air, like someone had died or was dying.

I had always heard about how pretty she was, but the woman in that bed was absolutely beautiful; even with all of the machines. Part of me wanted to rip the machines away and let her go peacefully, while a deeper, more instinctive part, willed her to fight.

The next night, I volunteered to sit with her, and did as often as I could. I held her hand and studied the scars. She had been so strong that it hurt me to see her like this, even though I had never really met her. I had heard stories of how strong she was, and indeed, how she was when she came home, but I had never had the opportunity to meet the woman Sensai spoke so highly of.

It was a shock when Sensai offered me her room to sleep in while I helped with her as much as I could. Her blanket was green embroidered silk from Tokyo. Her sheets still carried the scent of cedar, prairie sage, and sunshine. In her mirror she had stuck pictures of her and her squad in Afghanistan. Her phone and book were still on her dresser, where she had left them. A photo of a beautiful woman in a wrap dress and a man in a gi caught my eye. I wondered if this was Sensai and Lady Shen. Then there was a much more recent photo of a woman that looked like Sensai with Marlowe, which was obviously taken in Tokyo. A third photo, next to the bed, was beat up and creased. It was her and her family.

I removed my clothes but my hand stopped when I reached for the waist band of my boxers. I was unsure if sleeping in naught but my fur would be disrespectful. I decided it would be and left them on. Sliding between the crisp, but soft sheets, I smiled slightly and nuzzled into the pillow. I was certainly not expecting her scent to awaken the primal parts of me that I worked so hard to overcome.

I expected to be awoken the morning of her birthday to a very somber scene, but it was happy. She wasn't dead yet. The boys wrote her letters, brought her flowers, and made her things. What I did not expect, was to be woken up two weeks later to the screaming of the heart monitor or Raphael's pure panic at the fact that her heart had stopped. It took Don shocking it three times for it to start beating again.

Don POV

It was very late at night when the alarms on the heart monitor went off. It must have been divine intervention as I had just completed the defibrillator I had been building. I found an old medical journal that had the schematics for one and decided it would be smart to keep around. I never ever thought I would have to use it on anyone, much less my sister.

When the monitor started screaming; Leo, Raph, and Mikey were still out on patrol and Dad had went to bed hours ago. Usagi was dozing off on the couch. Casey was watching a late night slasher flick while they waited on the others.

Usagi nearly fell off of the couch. Casey must have jumped high enough to touch the valve under the catwalk. I had been in the lab, working. All three of us ran into the infirmary and immediately began trying to get her back.

After a few minutes of CPR, I decided we should try the defibrillator. We worked feverishly to remove all the leads for the heart monitor so we didn't fry it. We charged up the defibrillator and I had the guys stand back, allowing Casey to work the dial.

The first didn't work.

Neither did the second.

With the third, there was a slight pulse. It grew stronger and steadier quickly. We quickly agreed that, while relieved, Marlowe was nowhere near out of the woods yet.

* * *

A/N-Sorry it took so long. Hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Rated M for Mature

If ya recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Ch. 8

Marlowe POV

Angel and I had been standing in the living room talking about breakfast that day when I felt really dizzy and nauseated all of a sudden. It had happened before, but it always went away after a few moments, so I forced myself to breathe and I swallowed hard. As I reached for Angel, my eyes went wonky and I felt myself falling.

I must have landed pretty hard, because the place where I woke up wasn't in our home. As I came to, I felt grass around me. It was quite tall and smelled of sunshine and good dirt.

After lying there for a few minutes, letting the dizziness fade away again, I sat up slowly. As I pulled myself up on my knees, I chanced a look around. I found myself on the great plains, or at least what I thought they must have looked like before the wasicu. In my Lakota mind, those men didn't warrant the name white. They were greedy and cruel; making back room deals on land they had never seen, populated by peoples and cultures that they refused to begin to try to understand. This was the land of my Elders.

As I felt another wave of nausea and dizziness approaching, I leaned over onto my hands and knees. Before me, a pair of dirty but modern Army boots stopped.

After the dizziness passed, I looked up to see a pair of eyes I knew all too well, having seen them every day in the mirror.

"Well," he said. "Ya better follow me, kid. She's gonna want to see ya."

I slowly stood up and followed the man who was my biological father to an Eastern style garden hidden in some trees.

"She is right through here," he said, pointing to a stone arch I hadn't seen before. "Keep fighting, kiddo," he finished as he turned to walk away.

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered.

He stopped and said, without turning back towards me, "If I had known, what would happen that night, and the hell you would go through because of it, I never would have insisted to take your mother to dinner. I'm sorry, Tokala. I'm so sorry," he said sadly before he faded away.

I sighed, remembering the night I had learned my parents had died. My despair quickly faded to curiosity. I entered into the garden and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a stone bench in a 1950's housewife's dress.

When she stood and turned, I knew her, I had been seeing photos of her since Pop had adopted me. Tang Shen.

"Marlowe Jean, what are you doing here," she asked, obviously concerned.

I shook my head and answered, "I don't know. You know me?"

She smiled that sweet, gentle smile that only a mother can and replied, "Yes. I have watched you for years. I protected you when Yoshi couldn't, I watched you grow into the beautiful woman you are now. I watched as you taught your brothers what you learned in the Marines, and I walked beside you when you went to war.

I know that your father, brothers, and friends are terribly worried about you. Young Raphael has stayed up with you, as has Donatello. Your brothers lose sleep keeping watch over you. But, you could never ask for better protectors or nurses.

Marlowe, you shouldn't be here. You should be there. You should not be caught between worlds. There is a certain young man who is, and has been, waiting to meet you."

I sighed, "Ma, my track record with men ain't the greatest. I mean, Jackie beat the hell out of me for 6 years before he took Fawn and ran off. And Robbie sent me a 'Dear Jane' letter while I was in Iraq."

Shen just smiled serenely, "I know. Jack took off when he saw my ghost standing guard over you and my granddaughter one night as you slept. Robbie was cheating and had a run in with me as well. I also know that this young man will be the one, no matter how long you choose to drag it out. He is much better than those other two idiots were and I, for one, approve of this one. As an added bonus, your father and brothers already like him."

"But, Ma," I started.

"Plus, when your daughter finds you, he will be the one she has always dreamed of having as a father figure," Shen added, cutting me off.

I sighed, knowing from Pop's stories that it was pointless to argue. "Fine."

"Great," Shen exclaimed. "Just follow that path and it will lead you back to your body," she said as she pointed back the way I came in. However, instead of a stone archway, now there was a gravel road. "And as a companion and protector on that road," she said then whistled, "A loyal and brave friend from your past."

As she said that, a Husky mix came and sat down next to me.

"Roxy," I yelled as I crouched to sink my hands in her ruff, remembering the night she died when Jack killed her for defending Fawn and I. It had taken me all of the next day to bury her and clean up all the blood.

I started off down the lane in the direction Ma had indicated, Roxy right next to me, wondering how long it would take me to find my way out and would it be worth it when I did.

Suddenly, I felt like someone had picked me up and tossed me around like a salad. I landed on my rear somewhere I swore I would never see again. Afghanistan.

Don POV

Two weeks had passed since Marlowe went down, and although she stubbornly refused to wake up, the effects of the medications were finally wearing off. However, the screams she would let loose occasionally would churn our stomachs; just how much had Lowe survived.

We all knew about her service while she was in the Corps, but us boys didn't know anything about what had happened when she was younger. Not until Dad sat us down and told us, all of us.

I wasn't happy when Dad said to include Usagi in the tale, but we called him into the sitting room anyway.

Not one of us knew that when Dad had found her she was covered in matted hair and lice. We didn't know that she was filthy and dressed in rags in the dead of winter. We had no idea how skinny she was, or how hard she and Dad had worked to get her back up to the right weight for her age. We had no clue how hard it was for Dad when she started hoarding food in her bedroom, or when he found her bag all set to be thrown out again.

He told us it took them months for her to be comfortable enough around him to ask for things without flinching. He told us he felt horrible the first time he sent her to her room or gave her extra chores at the dojo. He said she cried the first time she got presents on her birthday or Christmas. But when she got a just because present from Dad, she bawled.

But, the hardest thing for us to listen to were the things Dad had heard from Uncle Pete about the time she was with her biological uncle. He said her mothers little brother beat her for no reason. She had been placed in his care at five years old and thrown out at nine. In between, she had done time in one of the city's worst orphanages, and when the older kids had run away, they took Lowe with them but left her at St, Mary's where Uncle Pete was a pastor. The state sent her back to her uncle, who beat her again and threw her out at 9. He had never called her by her name and the only one she remembered when she met Dad was "burden". He found out later her birthname was Ninah Big Bear.

We always knew she is Lakota, but never knew the struggle for Dad to adopt her. He had to fight to be allowed to. But, eventually, the Elders decided they were a good fit and as long as he showed her the same amount of patience and persistence that he showed them, it would work; provided he bring her to different functions and allow her to immerse herself in her culture during the summer.

* * *

A/N-PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

THC-Homecoming Ch. 9

Rated M

If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

 **Don POV**

The waiting was starting to wear on all of us when Dad suggested that we start sitting with Lowe in shifts rather than whenever we could, like we had been. What clenched that decision was finding Leo curled up in her chair and crying.

I saw Raph reach out and lightly smack him on the arm and say, "Quit it, Leo. Lowe ain't dead yet."

Leo whispered and wiped his eyes, "How can you be so sure."

Raph cupped the back of Leo's head and stood him up. Then, he hugged Leo and whispered, "Cause I know our sista, Leo. She ain't gonna leave us."

I wondered back to the infirmary and held my sisters hand. I placed it on my face and imagined her caressing my face like she did when I was little. If we didn't have Lowe we would have starved a few times. I definitely wouldn't have the confidence I do now. It brought to mind a phone conversation we had while she was deployed.

 _"I am thinking I should be more like Dad."_

 _She laughed, "What; brown, and fuzzy?"_

 _"Leo?"_

 _"Arrogant and annoying?"_

 _"Raph?"_

 _"Tempermental and stubborn?"_

 _"Well Mikey, then?"_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Then who should I be like?"_

 _"I think you should just be you," she sighed, "Yep, I think you should be just like you; my crazy amazing, genius little brother. I would never ever trade."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. So, what is this I hear about a garbage truck?"_

I didn't get to tell her much about it before she had to go. As I hung up the phone I whispered, "God, if you are there, Please bring my sister back safe."

Looking back, I probably should have asked for safe and sane. There was a vase of flowers from Uncle Pete and a 'Get Well Soon' card from two girls named Cait and Rory. They had signed it, 'Get Better, Sarge.'

I looked up at the last school photo we had of Fawn. Dad had pinned it up next to her bed. That picture of my niece was the last one we got before Jack's mom, Dorathea, passed away. Thea was always good about making sure we at least got pictures of Fawn. She would be turning 15 soon.

 **Fawns POV**

I remembered the building from my meditation. This is where Gramma Shen and Gram Thea said my uncles would find me, so I sat down to wait. I had been on the run for three days. Gram Thea told me why I got in trouble every time I called Jack 'dad'. It was because he is, as she put it, 'He's a vindictive psycho bastard."

Gram told me about the days she would show up when I was little and Jack would be passed out drunk and I would be sitting in a nasty diaper. She tried to get custody of me a few times, but he fought her, threatened her; one time he punched her.

Not long after that, she told me what really happened the night we left mama. Jack had beaten up mama and mama finally swung back. Gram said mama called frantic because Jack had taken everything but mama's fatigues and her jeans. He had taken me and all our stuff and left while mama was at work. We had just gotten to mama's new duty station and mama was just settling in when Jack went off on mama. Gram said the car we had was a rust bucket only held together with duct tape and dreams. Mama's SSgt had dropped her off at home that evening and it set Jack off.

As I sat there, I decided to meditate a bit. I wasn't worried about food, I had a bag of chips, a few bottles of water, and a package of Twinkies; along with a blanket, a pillow, and some clothes in a space bag in my satchel. I had used all of my money from my savings account back in Cheyenne to buy my bus tickets. Gram Thea hadn't left me much, but she made sure that Jack couldn't touch it. I also had my letters from my adopted Uncles and Granddad.

My letters made it easier to deal with Jack. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to defend my family when Jack would call them scum, but I never understood why the letters stopped until a letter from Gram said she was in hospice and couldn't deliver them anymore.

I settled in and time flew. The next time I opened my eyes, it was dark. So here I was, on a rooftop 2000 miles from a deadbeat, jerk-off, father and waiting on uncles I had never seen in person before.

As the steam started to rise from the vents on the roof, I noticed 4 large creatures coming my way. They were male from they walked. As they stepped through the steam, I got plenty scared, but not enough to run. I guess my 'fight or flight' kicked in and I grabbed my pocketknife out. Gram got me that a long time ago when I was still in Brownie Scouts.

Suddenly, a large, green hand closed around my wrist and I dropped my knife.

"What are ya doin' wit dat, girlie," the attached voice asked gruffly.

Now I was scared. What where these things and where were my uncles. "Please," I whispered, "Don't hurt me. I'm just waiting for my uncles. My Gramma Shen said they would be here," I said as tears rolled down my face.

Then another voice spoke, just as gravelly as the first, "Tang Shen?"

I nodded.

"How do you know our mother," asked a third softer voice.

"That's my Gramma Shen. She comes to me when I meditate," I rushed, terrified and trying to get my wrist free. The red one had a grip like a vise.

"Fawn Li," asked the second voice.

Again, I nodded.

"Fawn Li, what are you doing here," asked the one in blue, obviously agitated.

I felt small in front of them. "I ran away," I mumbled.

The same voice answered, "You ran away! Do you understand how reckless that was! You could have been hurt or killed! You could have disappeared!"

The first voice said, much softer than before, "Leo, Chill out. The kid is already scared."

But it was the third voice that brought calm to the chaos. "Enough! Raph and Leo are both right, Sweet Pea. There is so much that could have went wrong. However," he said as a pair of strong glass green arms swiftly pulled me into a warm hug. "I am so glad you are safe now."

I leaned back and saw soft, crystal blue eyes, a soft orange bandanna, and a thick gold chain. "Which one are you," I whispered.

"If your mother is Marlowe Jean, I am Uncle Mikey."

I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck and cried. I was almost home.

 **Leo's POV**

As we walked home, I asked my niece, "Fawn, what possessed you to run away?"

She shrugged and whispered, "I'd had enough."

Raph, who was ahead of us, turned around and said, "Enough of what, Munchkin?"

We walked by a streetlight, and she stopped. Mikey turned to her and gasped.

"Sweet Pea! What the hell happened?"

Fawns shoulders dropped and her head hung low.

"Fawn, Baby girl, you better start talkin'," Raph growled.

She sighed and seemed to deflate even more.

I had a million scenarios all vying for my attention in my head. "Fawn, did Jack cut you," I whispered.

Tears welled up in her black eyes and spilled down her caramel cheeks. Then, she shivered.

It was the shiver that drove me to wrap an arm around my niece's shoulders and curl her into me.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and looked at the three of us.

"Where is Uncle D?"

Mikey cleared his throat and answered, "At the Lair with Dad and your mom."

 **Fawn's POV**

We walked a little farther and Uncle Raph put a blindfold on me. Then, Uncle Leo put me over his shoulder and carried me down. I could smell the faint stench of sewage, but it wasnt enough to be overpowering. Uncle Leo didn't set me down for a long while, no matter how much I begged or tried to bargain. Although in truth it may have been only 15-20 minutes, it sure felt like forever. I had to put my hand between his shell and my scrawny hip bone after a minute or so.

When he finally set me down, I found myself suddenly pulled into another set of green arms.

Turns out, Uncle Mikey had sent Uncle D a text and he was waiting to see me.

However, It was the fairly tall rat at the back of the room that caught my attention.

He smiled very gently, his eyes soft and full, "Fawn Li. You look just like your mother at your age."

"Grandpa," I whispered, as I watched his left ear flick slightly.

He merely nodded and I was off. I found myself in the safest spot in the world, wrapped up in my grandfathers arms. It was then that the gravity of what I had done truly hit. I sobbed on his shoulder.

He just swayed with me, whispering, "Shh, shh. You are safe here, my love. No one will ever hurt you again. Hush now." All the while he smoothed my hair and swept it off of my forehead.

I stepped back after regaining control of myself and noticed my mama wasn't there. "Where is Mama?"

Granddad sighed and looked up. "Donatello will explain to you what has happened."

I looked up into my uncles golden eyes and the sorrow in them was almost too much. "Uncle D, what is wrong with my mom," I whined as my heart sunk to the floor.

 **Dons POV**

I heard what my Dad had told my niece.

She looked at me like she might cry again and whispered, "Uncle D, what's wrong with my mom?"

It was all I could do to explain what had happened as I led her to the infirmary where her mother lay on the bed. Usagi was there watching Lowe.

"Fawn, this is Usagi, a friend of ours. Usagi, this is Marlowe's daughter, Fawn; my niece."

Usagi politely held out his hand for a shake, but Fawn's eyes were glued to her mom. I noticed her chin quivering and as I reached to hold her, she sat down in the chair next to her mother and grasped her hand.

Tears poured down her face and she whispered, "I'm here, Mama."

* * *

A/N-Sorry this chapter has taken a bit. Life.


	10. Chapter 10

As always; if ya recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **Fawn POV**

Sleepily, I made my way to the kitchen the next morning. I was looking for food and coffee. It had been a long night of praying that my Mom would wake up, to every God I could think of. Uncle Don and Uncle Leo were already there; Don for the same reasons I was, and Leo was cleaning out the industrial refrigerator Mom had bought a few years back (according to Uncle Mikey). It was a fancy glass front set up.

As I walked in, I saw Uncle Don leaning back against the counter and sipping a steaming mug, while Leo was on the floor tossing things from the fridge into a large trash bag and grumbling about wasting food.

About that time, Mikey walked in and told him what was ok to get rid of and what wasn't. I guess that was a good thing, because Leo had almost thrown out a tub of fondant that Mikey had made the day before. Don and I figured out we are getting cake for dessert tonight.

As I reached for a mug on the open shelf above the coffeemaker, I caught Dons glare.

"What?"

"You are too young to need coffee in the morning. You should be drinking milk and..."

That was when Uncle Raph appeared in the doorway and grumbled, "Knock it off, Donnie-boy. Munchkin's been up all night, too. As long as she eats somethin' descent, Fawn'll be okay. And, anyways, it didn't stunt yer growth none." As he spoke, he reached up and grabbed two mugs and filled up both with the dark, steaming, liquid and placed both on the table, one of which he turned and slid to me. After a minute, Uncle Mikey put some french toast and three different kinds of syrup and jelly on the table.

Uncle Mikey's eyes were soft as he rubbed my shoulder and said, "Eat up, Sweet Pea. A growing girl needs all the food she can get."

"Ahem," a throat cleared from the doorway. It was my Granddad and the rabbit guy-Usagi, if I remember right.

"Good morning, my dear," Granddad said as he smoothed one hand over my head and received a cup of tea from Leo with the other. "We have much to discuss the morning, Fawn Li. In the meantime, I wish to ask you a few," his voice caught as he took in the scar on my face that ran from my hairline to just under my right eye, "questions," he finished and then cleared his throat.

I shied back, but whispered, "Okay, Grandpa." Questions usually meant that there would be an argument brewing, and then I would spend most of the night patching myself back up. The idea made me fidget in my seat a little.

Involuntarily, I flinched when Granddad lifted his hand in front of me. His eyes grew very sad and he whispered as he gently tipped my chin, "I will never raise a hand to you in anger, my sweet granddaughter."

About that time, one of the uncles tried to toss a slice of french toast toward Granddads plate, but it was going to hit him in the face so I caught it before it could.

"You have had martial arts training?"

I nodded sadly. "A little Karate before Gram Thea passed away. After that, I worked in an Okichitaw dojo for lessons. That didn't go very far though, after Jack-the-Schmuck decided to be a vindictive jerk. A few days later, my sensei pulled me into his office and told me I couldn't continue my lessons, and then he handed me a deposit slip. He told me, in his most stern voice, 'Get out as soon as ya can, kiddo. I was 13."

I didn't notice my uncles dragging each other from the room. I was so intent on my conversation with my Granddad that I didn't hear the sharp jerk of the chains on Raph's heavy bag, the slam of the lab door, or two doors slam shut. However, at Granddads flinches, he obviously had.

He motioned at Usagi to check on the uncles and after he bowed to my grandfather, Usagi left.

After a time, Granddad spoke, "Tell me, dear, about your schooling."

I sighed. "After Gram Thea passed away, Jack-the-Schmuck pulled me out of school. I had been in the advanced classes. I worked as a stock clerk at a Mom and Pop store there in Cheyenne. One of the managers was a retired teacher and helped me study for my G.E.D. I took it last fall. When my results came in, The Schmuck tore them up, screaming about the Marine Corps. Didn't know it then, but when we left, Mom was a Marine with her G.E.D. "

Granddad smiled fondly. "She was. I remember when she was 13. She snuck out early one morning and didn't come back for several hours. I got scared and by the time she came home, I was worried sick. But then, she handed me a print out of her test scores. She had aced the tests. I was so proud of her," he smiled, then continued, "She did much the same as you did. She worked at any bodega that would allow her to work under the table until she turned 16, and then any that would hire her. When she turned 18, she joined the Marine Corps, but the recruiter told her with her test scores, any branch would overlook the fact that she had a G.E.D. The Corps were the only ones to use her 8 years of ninjutsu training as a bonus. She entered her training at a higher rank than the others of her cycle. I will never forget the first time she came home on leave. It was just after she came back from being in Japan for 18 months and she had boxes full of things she had bought for each of us. My sister, Ayumi, met with her on her first weekend in Tokyo. Those two hit it off. Your mother sent home pictures of all the things they went to see and do. Ayumi also sent things home with your mother; my walking stick among them."

I sighed sadly. "How did she get that way, Grandpa Yoshi?"

He told me everything that had happened in the months my Mom had been home. But then, he looked at me and said, "Rest today, Fawn. Tomorrow, Leonardo and I will test your training and Donatello will test your education. After that, we will fill in the spaces that need it."

 **Leo POV**

I sat in the lab, holding my sisters hand while Mikey was off skating to blow off steam, Raph was beating the crap out of his heavy bag, and Don was growling under his breath and looking for our schmuck of a brother-in-law.

I remembered one night when she was stationed at Norfolk while we were 12.

 _After a few weeks of having Dad yell at me every time one of my younger brothers did something wrong and not being able to talk to anyone about how I felt; I did the one thing we were forbidden to do alone. I waited until it was very dark out and I went topside with a sack of saved quarters._

 _I put 50 cents in the pay phone and dialed 0. A moment later a pleasant voice came on;_

 _"How may I direct your call?"_

 _"Norfolk Naval Station, Please."_

 _"One moment," replied the voice. Then, there was ringing._

 _"Norfolk Naval Station Switchboard; this is Lt. Jorgensen; how can I direct your call?" The female voice asked._

 _"Ma'am. Can I talk to my sister? I've had a really bad day."_

 _She chuckled a little, "What's your sister's name, honey?"_

 _"Marlowe Hamato. Her address says she is stationed there, but Dad won't give us the number."_

 _"Give me just a second, honey," she said as I heard the clickity-clack of a keyboard. "Here she is. I'm gonna transfer your call to her barracks, okay. Don't hang up, okay, honey."_

 _"Thank you," I sniffed through watery eyes._

 _A few moments later, a man answered, "Yeah."_

 _"Can I talk to my sister," I asked, softly; my voice breaking about halfway through._

 _The mans voice softened, "What is your sisters name, Squirt."_

 _I sniffled as tears ran down my face, "Marlowe Hamato."_

 _"Just a minute," he replied warmly._

 _On Marlowe's end_

 _My Sarge came over to me and gently shook my shoulder to wake me up, "Hamato. Phone call, sounds like a kid."_

 _I was up outta that bed faster than lightning. I, literally, ran for the phone._

 _"Hello," I tentatively answered._

 _There was a sob at the other end. One I would know anywhere._

" _Leo? What's wrong, Buddy? Is it Dad again?"_

 _How he ever managed to squeak out 'yeah', I will never know. But, I do know that it spoke volumes and made this big sister's heart squeeze._

" _Oh, Leo," I cooed to my younger brother. My sergeant, Perilette, was sitting there and just smiled._

" _Check to see if you are ok."_

 _He sniffled, "I am."_

" _Good. Now close your eyes and imagine me giving you a huge hug."_

" _I've grown a little, Sissy," Leo tried to say around the lump in his throat._

" _It doesn't matter if you are 12 feet tall, you are always the perfect height for a hug or a cuddle. Now, close your eyes. Imagine my best big sister hugs, where I kiss the top of your dome and tell you everything will be alright."_

 _I heard him sigh on the other end. It was followed by a soft, "Thanks, Lowe."_

" _Not a problem, little brother. I have already told you, I will always be here when you need me. How are the others," I asked when I heard a small scuffle on the other end of the line._

 _A new voice came on, "Lowe?"_

" _Raph. Did you follow Leo?"_

" _No. I was out cooling down. Dad pissed me off tonight. He told Leo that it was his fault Mikey damn near got caught by tha Foot. How in da hell is it Leo's fault if Mike fucks up?"_

 _I sighed. "Boys, Dad is having a really hard time right now. Have either of you looked at the calendar?"_

 _Silence_

" _That's what I thought. Dad's anniversary is coming up and it hurts him that Ma isn't here anymore. Listen, tell Dad I got this. I will email Donnie in the morning to give you guys some direction and I will try to call Dad sometime before noon. In the meantime, I want you both to go home, get all snuggled in, and remember that this big sister adores all four of you; no matter what."_

" _Ok, Sissy," Leo whispered._

 _A moment later it was followed by Raph's soft, "Yeah, Sis."_

" _Good. I love you both. Now go."_

" _Love ya, Sis," Raph whispered._

" _Love you, Sissy," Leo sighed._

Tears ran down my face. Sis had always been shielding us from the bad things in dad's past, in hers. All I wanted was for my sweet, brave, and strong big sister to wake up. As I held her hand, I felt her finger twitch and I looked up. Her eyes were still closed and she was still breathing.

I leaned up to her and put my cheek against hers and whispered, "Keep fighting, Lowe. Everyone is here and we are just waiting on you. Fawn found us. Don checked out your birth records. We are looking for your older brother, Bear."

From the doorway, Don sighed. "I found him yesterday, but it won't do us any good. He died in a car crash in Lame Deer, Montana a few years ago. A drunk driver hit him. Threw him clean off of the road and into a swollen creek. The autopsy report said the crash broke his neck, paralizing him, and he drowned before anyone could get him out. He had multiple contusions and lascerations. The drunk that hit him was a white guy. He got away with a few days in the county lock-up."

I looked up to see my little brother walking back into his lab, His glasses were in one hand and he was wiping his cheek off with the back of the other.

I laid over her shoulder again, and whispered, "Come back, Marlowe. We are falling apart without you."

About that time, Mikey was in the doorway for his shift.

* * *

A/N-Sorry it has been a bit. Life has been crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, I don't own TMNT or any characters but my O.C.'s. If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

Mikey POV

In the doorway to the infirmary, I stood waiting patiently for Leo to get up so I could take my shift with Sis. Leo silently left the room. I would never reveal that he had tears in his eyes.

Sighing, I leaned over my sister and said, "Come on, Lowie, wake up," then kissed her head and started our day. As I got the water together for her bath, her legs and feet twitched and spasmed. It was all I could do to massage them until the muscles relaxed and the tremors stopped. After this, I washed my sister, freeing her of the fine layer of sweat that had bloomed during her fit.

Next, Donnie came in and did his normal morning stuff. After her catheter was changed, her IV port cleaned and changed, he switched out her food bag and her IV bag. Then, he waived his coffee mug under her nose. When she didn't even twitch, he deflated some, sighed and went around the partition into the lab.

After he left, I changed her sheets, checking for any sign of bedsores. Next, we did her therapy for the first time of the day to make sure her muscles didn't atrophy. As the months wore on, I watched my sister get thinner and thinner. Whose idea of a cruel joke was this? Lowe didn't have much to loose before her coma, and loosing weight she couldn't stand to lose, well that scared me. I made a note to ask Don about a higher calorie supplement.

After all that, I sat down next to her and grasped her hand. I waited to tell her my news until I saw Don slipping his headphones on.

I leaned forward and said, "I took my finals yesterday. They let me do them online. I aced them, Sis. Must run in the family, huh? So now I have a grand total of three Masters. Please don't tell Leo, or Don, or Dad. I don't want to try to explain the scholarships or the loans from Uncle Pete. Or the video chats with my professors. Thank the Good Lord for the letters from Chief Vincent. Dad may be OK, but you know Leo, he will freak out."

I pushed an errant hair out of my sisters face and continued. "I took your advice and focused on Inter-tidal zones."

I sighed as I saw my sisters breathing slowly increase and become erratic, obvious signs of a nightmare. I climbed into the bed next to my sister and held her. Even the coma and tubes couldn't stop the nightmares and terrors. My heart ached and squeezed at the sight of sister fighting something in her mind.

"It's alright, Lowe," I whispered into her hair as I petted her head the same way she always did for me as a child. "You are home and safe, now. Nothing can hurt you here, Sis. We are all here, safe and sound. We are all just waiting for you."

When they finally calmed down, I looked up to see Raph in the doorway. "Are you gonna cook or do I need to?"

Thinking for a minute, I answered, "We can just send Fawn to Marco's."

"Freya's," He negotiated. "Jason sends desserts and ii think Fawn and Donnie could both do with some chocolate."

I chuckled, "Jason sends dessert because you stopped that thug from stealing the engagement ring."

"Hey, it was his Gramma's. She gave it to him the night before."

Smiling, I said, "Have Leo call it in. I'll take a Seattle Cobb Club on wheat with fries and the dressing on the side, otherwise it makes a mess."

Raph nodded as he left.

Splinter POV-

After supper, I settled on a floor cushion in the infirmary. This part of the day always drained me. I settled in to meditate. Two hours later, as I was coming out of it, a three fingered hand rested gently on my shoulder. I knew which one by the soap.

"Yes, Donatello," I said softly as I looked back over my shoulder.

"Dad, I just got Fawn's test results back," he said as he handed me the papers.

Looking at the papers for a fer minutes trying to decipher them was starting to give me a migraine. I finally relented, and handing them back, I said, "This is Greek to me. Explain."

"Dad," He started, "if her scores are this high, I doubt she was in standard advanced classes. Fawn is a genius to rival Einstein. Seriously, Dad, she is somewhere between Einstein and Hawking."

I sat there, astonished by my granddaughter yet again.

"So, " he continued, " I pulled her records from the school in Cheyenne. She was in college level classes when Jack pulled her out. She retained her common sense, AND she beat Leo during their spar."

My eyebrows shot up.

My third son just smiled and nodded, but then he stilled and his smile faded, "That's not all. During her physical, I took some x-rays."

"And," I said when he stopped.

"She has had her feet and ankles broken broken so many times it is a wonder she is still able to walk. Both of her hands show evidence of fracture, as do her arms. And those were just the films. There are scars, fading bruises, and," he stopped and looked up.

Leo stood in the doorway holding a dishtowel on the back of his arm.

"What happened," I asked.

"Fawn. It's my own fault, I walked up behind her while she was cutting a slice of cake. I startled her and she turned and slashed me."

As he pulled the towel away, we could see the long shallow cut about an inch above his tattoo.

"She seems a little jumpy," Raphael said from behind Leonardo.

Donatello sighed, "Well she has been abused, so," He trailed off.

No one noticed Marlowe's fist clench.

* * *

A/N-Once again-life.


	12. Chapter 12

If you recognize it, it ain't mine. All I got is my oc's.

* * *

Chapter 12

Marlowe's POV

After reliving nearly my entire life, I found myself without Roxy at the foot of a mountain in the darkness. A pin-prick of light shined at it's apex. Around me, I could hear voices but they were quite muffled. The more I climbed, the clearer they got. But at a point, almost halfway up, I heard something that made my blood boil. That bastard had abused my baby.

That made me even more determined to fight my way up this slope. Old ghosts dogged my steps, but would vanish when I turned to face them. I wondered if this was some sort of twisted test.

I sat down to rest a bit and meditate a little, looking for the courage to finish the climb. I made a small fire and in the flames, I saw a very pretty young girl with a facial scar.

"Mom," she whispered, "Come on, Mama. Wake up."

The flames flickered and it was gone. However, that was just the motivation I needed. I was determined to fight my way back to my daughter.

In this place, the sun never rose, neither did the moon. But, somehow I didn't need their light. I could see perfectly fine. It did look a little strange, like seeing it through a starlight camera, where all the objects are varying shades of gray.

Filled with motherly anger, I would climb those razor sharp boulders and rocks until my fingers bled and then rest long enough for new skin to barely cover the damage before repeating the process. It seemed like it took weeks of this to get past the halfway point. The more I climbed, the farther away the top and the light seemed to be.

A feral part of me took over I could climb faster and father than before. Callouses built much faster than before. There was a fire in my chest, in my heart. It led me onward. My baby needed me and that was all that mattered to me. From there, the distance seemed to shorten to the point where I could take a single step and be there.

My eyes burned. I tried to open them and instantly shut them again, preferring the darkness to the harshness of the awful lights.

With my teeth and tongue, I felt the tubes in my mouth and relaxed around them. I wondered how long I had been out. As I was able to feel a little more, I found a hand in my own. Judging by the fingers, callouses, and scars, it was familiar. Raph.

I could hear him, but not speak yet.

"Hey, Uncle Raph," I heard a voice speak from the doorway.

"Hey, Munchkin. What are you doin' up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I heard a girls soft voice reply.

"Nightmare again," he asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Still hearing her sing to me when I was little."

I heard Raph reply, "Ugh. Sorry, Munchkin." After a pause, he added, "Can you sit with yer ma for a few? I need to visit the little turtles room."

"Yes," I heard her laugh.

A moment later, I felt her small human hand in my own. I squeezed it gently and started to tap out a sequence with my fingertips. I hadn't made it very far before she ripped her hand from mine.

She whispered, her voice shaking, "Hang on, Mom." before tipping her bead back and yelling for Don at the top of her lungs.

It was as moving to me as her first cries had been. I couldn't stop the tears that started to leak from the corners of my eyes. Feeling her gently wiping them away only caused more to follow them.

"Don't cry; I'm here" she whispered softly, unknowingly repeating my first words to her when she was born.

Her hand slipped back into mine as a second pair of hands grasped my other wrist.

"Marlowe," Don said firmly in his Doctor voice.

I weakly grasped his wrist.

He chuckled and said softly, "Rest, Lowe. I'll take out your tubes while you sleep."

* * *

A/N-Woot!


	13. Chapter 13

Once again-I dont own TMNT, or anything else but my OC's. If you recognize it, it aint mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Dons POV

When Fawn yelled for me at 2am, my heart nearly stopped. After peeling myself off of the ceiling, I remarked , "Good Lord that girl has some pipes."

As I made my way to the infirmary, it hit me that it wasn't just me who had woken up. Her alarm woke everyone up. Leo and Mikey had started on hot chocolate for everyone.

I walked into the lab to see her wiping her mothers face and whispering to her. I reached for my sister, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Marlowe," I said firmly as I took hold of her wrist. She grasped my hand in a very weak grip.

I chuckled, trying to suppress a giddy giggle. "Rest, Lowe. I'll remove your tubes while you sleep."

She grasped Fawns hand gently.

Fawn nodded, "She's got it," she said. Then she leaned down and kissed her moms forehead gently. "Sleep, Mama. I'll be here. I love you."

Marlowe fell back to sleep pretty soon after. After I was sure she was asleep, I sedated her a little and removed the breathing and feeding tubes. When I left the lab so Lowe could sleep, Mikey had silently settled into his shift, Dad and Raph were waiting by my computer, while Leo and Usagi worked to diffuse some of Fawn's energy.

"So she woke up," said Raph.

I nodded, "Don't get your hopes up for a speedy recovery."

"Don," he growled, "I ain't a moron. She's been down for six months now, 'speedy' ain't gonna happen. Let's just focus on her recovery for now."

"Boys," Dad yelled, "Enough! We will continue our current schedule as it sits. Marlowe will be in bed for a while before she is strong enough to get up."

I nodded, 'Once she is able to, I'd like for her to start feeding and taking care of herself again. She needs to learn it all again."

"Why," Dad asked. "She didn't have any damage to her skull."

From the doorway we heard a chuckle. "I learned to do Marine stuff in my sleep and mostly dead."

We turned to see her looking at us through one barely open eye.

"Well, her sedation wore off fast," Raph commented.

"It always wears off her fast," I said. "Most medicine does. Her recovery times are generally half what ours are," I finished as I led them over to her. "How are you feeling, Lowe?"

"Like I been hit by a deuce."

Raph snickered, earning himself a swat on the arm from our father. This, coupled with the stern look on Dad's face was enough to get Raph to look contrite.

"I want that Private's balls," Lowe continued.

I laughed, "Lowe, I don't think he was a Private."

"He'll wish he was when I get done with him," She growled.

Pop just chuckled and rested his thumb on Lowe's forehead. "Rest now, my daughter."

To this day, I am still not sure if it was Pop that put her to sleep or the exhaustion, but Lowe soon fell into a deep, healing, sleep.

* * *

A/N-More to come shortly. Sorry it has been a bit.


End file.
